1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information providing system using a communication network and, more particularly, to an information providing apparatus and system for providing registered subscribers with information required for meeting with desired people while travelling.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, with development of transportation systems such as airplanes, railroads, expressways and freeways, there are increasing opportunities for many people in general as well as businessmen to make a trip or travel by means of transportation. In particular, it takes long to travel abroad or some distant domestic areas, and hence, fruitful and enjoyable trips or travels are desired. In general, main purposes of travels are mostly definite and clear. There are, however, some cases where some people or some travellers wish to meet with unknown people in far distance (including people in native areas and travellers), which may be a secondary purpose for them though. There is a case, for example, where one wish to know a person who he or she has not met yet but who has common interests or common experiences. Further, there is a case where even if one does not plan to travel, he or she desires to meet an unknown person (desired person) on travel.
Conventionally, however, there has been no information providing system for providing effective information to people who expect to meet with unknown people on travels. Those who expect such meeting could not have easily met with desired people while travelling.